User blog:RedNovaTyrant/"Cruel Fate" Writing Contest
Attention, writers! Heya, Red here. It’s time to liven up this wiki, and what better time to do it than during the cold, miserable winter that kicks off 2020? So I’m holding a contest. Never done this before, but let’s give it a crack. The contest theme, you might ask? Simple: Upon signing up in the comments of this blog post, you will be given a tarot card at random. You must write a story that then pertains to that card. Embrace the fear of inevitability, or rework the card’s meaning to have a different effect on your story. Be it about fortune telling, a trait of the card itself, whatever - just remember to make it frightening! (The better use of the card’s meaning will probably score you higher though, just saying.) However, this is a limited space contest: there will only be 22 slots available at maximum, so please, only enter if you are certain you can pull off a story within the contest’s time frame. And here’s a link to one guide that shows traits commonly attributed to each card. You’re more than welcome to look for other sources too. Now on to… everything else! Rules and Information Hosts: I, RedNovaTyrant, will be judging along side William See and ChristianWallis. ---- How to Participate: * Enter by leaving a comment asking for a spot in the contest. * You will be given one (1) random tarot card. * Write your story and post it to the wiki, with the {by-user} template at the bottom, and an author’s note {AN} indicating that the story is for the "Cruel Fate" contest. * Leave another comment on this blog post with a link to your story. * And that’s it! ---- Dates of Importance: * The contest begins with the posting of this blog on January 7, 2020. * The first day to submit your story is January 14, 2020. * The last day to enter the contest is February 7, 2020. * The final day to submit your story is February 14, 2020. * The scores will be announced on February 21, 2020. ---- Rules: * As this is a contest on this wiki, all stories must follow all of the wiki’s own rules and guidelines, especially the quality standards. * All stories are limited to a word count of 5000. * Original stories for the contest only, please - nothing that you have previously submitted to the wiki or elsewhere. * Once you submit, that’s it. No further edits will be accepted. What’s done is done and cannot be changed. Your future is set. * NSFW stories will be allowed, though they may conflict with those offering the prize(s) for this contest, and so your prize may have to be passed down to someone else should this be the case. ---- Marking System: Points will be awarded for the following categories, with a maximum of 5 points each: * Style: show us how eloquent you can be with the English language * Creepy Sauce: this IS creepypasta, so drown your story in that sauce * Enjoyment: entertain us! * Use of Theme: how well you interpret your future Any mechanical issues (grammar, punctuation, etc.) will result in a deduction from your point total. ---- Awards: I called out to the void, and the void answered back. The top three stories will receive narrations by the following narrators: * 1st Place: Spirit Voices * 2nd Place: Lighthouse Horror * 3rd Place: SurvivingWithFanty ---- And that concludes this post. So what are you waiting for? Step forward, and pick a card… CONTEST BEGIN! Consequences (Contest Results) Well, Fate seems to have been quite generous! We had such a big turnout for this one, and so many great entries on top of that. Thank you to everyone who participated in this contest. I hope everyone had a great time, I tried my best as a first time host, and I hope to return in the future for more contests. A big thank you to William See and Christian Wallis (especially the second for pushing his contest back and through some bad health to finish marking) for helping with the contest, I couldn’t have done it without you guys. But for now, I leave you with the results of this Cruel Fate contest! Congrats to everyone, thank you dearly, and I’ll see ya soon! *'1st Place - Bokor by Dgrady237 (57/60)' *'2nd Place - A Leak in the Ceiling by Levi Salvos (55/60)' *'3rd Place - The Will of the Fates by Vngel W (52/60)' *4th Place - The Legend of Ol' Mother Cleaver by Shadowswimmer77 (48/60) *5th Place - Mischief Maker by Kolpik (46/60) *6th Place - O Holy Seer by BloodySpghetti (44/60) *7th Place - Not Tonight by Glisario (41/60) *7th Place - Tempest by L0CKED334 (41/60) *9th Place - The Tower by Trashbinrat (40/60) *10th Place - Fate's End by Cornconic (39/60) *11th Place - Cloud Beneath the Sun by EtherBot (35/60) Category:Admin Blogs Category:Blog posts